


Neon Sunlight

by InfiniteRabbits



Series: Magpie Moon [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteRabbits/pseuds/InfiniteRabbits
Summary: (One-Shot, involves OC)After a nightmare leaves her breathless and awake, Clover finds that all she needs to give her a little bit of sunshine back is a cup of tea and a conversation with a friend.
Series: Magpie Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721782
Kudos: 2





	Neon Sunlight

With a loud gasp, Clover bolted upright in her bed. Her eyes flew open as she frantically looked around the room, desperate to make sure there was no one else there. The doctor’s laughter still rang in her ears, slowly fading away with the sound of the rain on the window beside her. The room was dark, save for the soft glow of the pink neon sign on her wall. 

While it had been a joke gift from Rouge as a decoration for the room she’d set up for the rabbit, it helped chase away some of Clover’s unwanted late-night thoughts. It almost felt like the sign was both a night-light and a silent guardian chasing away all of the demons that came to haunt her in her sleep. Well,  _ all but one _ . 

Slipping out of her blankets, Clover rubbed both of her own arms as she made her way out into the living room. The only lights were those shining in through the sliding door that led out to the balcony. The city had calmed for the night, only those that worked late shifts out and about on the road. Neon lights glittered off of the raindrops as they fell, calling the rabbit out into the cold and rainy evening.

The droplets that seeped through her fur helped pull her out of her nightmare all the more; reminding her that she was here in the moment. This world was real, not her dream. Her eyes fell closed as she leaned her head back to feel the rain against her face. It felt as though the sky was washing away all of her fears and doubts. 

“You’re gonna catch a cold if you stay out here much longer.”

The rabbit jumped, turning on her heels to see Rouge standing in the doorway. The bat smiled at her, standing there in her night robe. 

“Come on, hon. How about I make us some tea, hm?”

Now Clover felt more than a little silly. She felt bad for waking her friend, and even worse that Rouge seemed intent on staying up with her. The company was highly appreciated. The hot drink was just an added bonus. 

Once she was back inside, the bat draped a towel around her friend and led her to the kitchen’s barstools to let her sit at the little island counter. As guilty as she felt, this really did seem to be what she needed. However there was still something on Clover’s mind. 

“Hey, Rouge?”

“Hm?”

“Have you… ever been sad about something even though you  _ know  _ it wasn’t good for you?”

Rouge paused, only having half-filled a cup. There was only one thing this could be about. 

“You been thinking about the Doctor again?” The bat asked as she continued her pouring. 

Clover flinched, feeling guilt rising up in her chest. 

“...Yeah.”

“ _ Oh, hon. _ ”

Rouge moved to sit beside her friend, passing the rabbit her mug. Rather than drinking, the bat reached instead to rub her hand up and down Clover’s back to try and soothe her. 

“It’s okay not to get over things right away,” she cooed. “It can take a long time,  _ especially  _ because of how long you two were together.”

_ “I don’t like missing him _ ,” Clover admitted. “He was… absolutely  _ horrible _ . The longer I spend time away from him, the more I realized he did that just… really wasn’t right. But there were still these  _ tiny  _ little moments that make me wonder if  _ I _ was the one seeing things wrong.”

“ _ Clover _ .”

Rouge’s voice was suddenly so stern that it made Clover give a little jump. Her ears drooped and as she looked to her friend, all she saw was kindness in the bat’s eyes. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Rouge continued. “You  _ had  _ to leave, and you did.  _ I’m proud of you _ for that. It wasn’t an easy thing to do. Trust me, it never is. Not when you’re manipulated the way you were.”

The next question that came to Clover had her chewing on her lip with worry. While she hesitated to ask, it still slipped out before she could stop it. The curiosity was far too much.

“Were  _ you  _ ever in a relationship like that, Rouge?”

The bat was taken aback by her friend’s sudden boldness. The reaction Clover got wasn’t something she’d ever expected. The usually confident treasure hunter was suddenly pulling back into herself and looking far more nervous than the rabbit was used to seeing her. 

“Yes. Yes I was,” Rouge admitted. “He seemed pretty great at first but… He wasn’t who I thought he was. Both figuratively and literally.”

_ Scourge  _ had left far more damage behind than he realized he had. Thankfully a soft, slightly cold feeling against her cheek was enough to pull Rouge away from her thoughts of him. The bat gave a small laugh as Clover nuzzled her nose against her cheek. It was a sign of affection that had very much surprised her the first time the rabbit had ever done it, but meant the world. It was a sign of trust, and a sign that Clover considered her a very close friend. 

“Thanks, kid,” Rouge whispered, draping her arm around Clover’s shoulders in a half-hug.

“Nah, I should be the one thanking you,” the rabbit replied. “You’re amazing, Rouge. If that dick ever comes back to give you a hard time, you let me know.  _ I’ll bite the shit out of him _ .”

The bat’s head slumped forward as she gave a hearty laugh. She probably shouldn’t mention that Scourge would probably  _ like  _ that.

“Drink your tea before it gets cold,” Rouge giggled out. 

Clover grinned, now feeling a heck of a lot better. With a friend like Rouge at her side, she felt like nothing could go wrong. Who cared if it was going to be a gloomy, miserable looking day? Right now  _ she was walking on sunshine _ .


End file.
